narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitsui Inyou
}} 41Y6xov0ppw ~'The Lost Cosmos' | status =Alive | birthdate =December 31 | age =20 | gender =Male | height =5'11" | weight =177 lbs | blood type =B+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry =File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | livingcountry =File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation =Jonin | previous occupation = | team =??? | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Inyou Clan | clanbranch =Central Branch | rank =S-Rank | classification =Jonin, Sage | reg =KON-000 | academy =6 | chunin =6 | jonin =8 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden =Path of the Planetary Plane Path of the Spiritual Plane State of Schrödinger | unique =Highly resistant to Genjutsu Will of Fire Can Create Gravity Spheres | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Shadow Clone Technique Chaotic Seal Path of the Planetary Plane Path of the Planetary Plane: Opening of the Third Cosmos Path of the Planetary Plane: Creation of Peace Path of the Planetary Plane: Twenty-Fifth Position of the Vermillion Bird Path of the Planetary Plane: Cosmic Planetoid Rain Path of the Planetary Plane: Protected Spawning of the Obsidian Abyss Path of the Planetary Plane: Instant Spawning of the Cosmic Avatar Path of the Spiritual Plane Path of the Spiritual Plane: Ripping of the First Soul State of Schrödinger Yang Release: Pillar of the Abyss Yang Release: Abyss Stream Yang Release: Negating Abyss | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Kitsui Inyou (陰陽きつい, Inyou Kitsui) is the sole survivor of the Inyou people, and is widely regarded by many as the ' ''Sage of the Planets , due to his mastery over his clan's Hiden techniques, Path of the Planetary Plane, Path of the Spiritual Plane,and the State of Schrödinger. His mastery and understanding of the legendary Yin-Yang Release makes him a famed individual in the Shinobi Continent. However, Kitsui is a pacifist, always avoiding combat and murder when he can, as he prefers to create peace instead of combat. Despite this, he is feared for a reason. When angered, Kitsui utterly devastates the battlefield, there being almost no individual who can stop him. Despite his main affiliation being to himself, he takes upon missions from his home nation of Konohagakure regularly, and can often be found within the premises of Konoha. Background Before the Academy Exactly thirty years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Kitsui Inyou literally crashed down to our world. He arrived, encased in a sphere of metal, and arrived in a glorious ball of fire. When he was discovered by a nearby orphanage, Kitsui, despite being only a few months old, was perfectly able to walk, and even gave the orphanage a scroll. The scroll had a message, written in an ancient handwriting which took months to crack. The message went as follows, "Greetings those of this world. We are the Inyou people, and we have decided to send you one of our own as a parting gift. Our homeworld is burning away as we speak, and we have decided to send you one of our own so our race may survive. We ask you to treat this child as one of your species, and to have him enrolled in your equivalent of a combat academy, which utilizes Chakra for combat. Underneath this blurb of text, you will find a language even more ancient than this. You shall never be able to crack it. Instead, hand it over to the boy, and when he comes of age, he will be able to understand this text, and will learn both of our clans Hiden Techniques. Thank you." With this strange and cryptic message, this was all Konoha had of Kitsui's species, and as the message said, the text underneath what they read was of a language they could not understand. They themselves named the boy that had arrived, and he was soon allowed into an orphanage, where he was treated as one of their own. Kitsui was an intense child growing up, and many of his fellow orphans feared him, including those older than him. His pacifist nature began to develop from a young age as, Kitsui would easily snap at others, telling them not to fight, and to rather come to a peaceful compromise. However, despite his pacifism, if angered, Kitsui quickly fought back, always getting his way, one way or another. Of course, as with anyone, rumours about Kitsui began to spread, talking about Kitsui wasn't fully human, and was an alien. Kitsui tried his best to ignore it, but he was secretly depressed about the rumours, knowing that they were true. Kitsui didn't care what others made fun of, but he did care if he became an outcast, not wanting to live a life of chaos. As soon as he turned six, Kitsui was submitted in the academy, where even there he was an outcast. He was able to outwit others, using his Taijutsu only, earning him quite the name within Konoha, even at a young age. He graduated at the age of six, and was now officially a Genin. Genin As a Genin, Kitsui was never put under the sole tutelage of just one Jonin Teacher, but was instead tossed around between groups, as a 'learning experience'. Kitsui didn't complain however, as he knew that it would assist the Genin, who at the time, were all light-years behind Kitsui in skill and power. Kitsui accomplished many missions as a Genin, often on his accord to pass the time. As he grew, Kitsui was given special training, usually from the ANBU of Konoha. They assessed his current skills, and worked to improve on it. Kitsui was forced to not use his Hiden, and instead use other techniques. Kitsui was able to utilize Yang Release techniques with relative ease. Kitsui was also trained in the art of infiltration, as they were preparing this diamond in the rough for a potential infiltration mission. After a month, Kitsui was regarded to be at ANBU levels of infiltration skill, able to sneak into even the heaviest guarded locations with relative ease. One memorable mission had to be his solo mission to the Land of Lightning, where he was to infiltrate and obtain necessary information needed by Konoha. Once in the Land of Lightning, Kitsui was interrupted by a group of Shinobi who had the Storm Release. Kitsui simply instilled peace into them, and they quite literally just went home. This showed that subconsciously, Kitsui was already mastering his Clan's Hiden technique. Kitsui's tutelage under the ANBU was quite regular, as he was one of Konoha's greatest assets at the time. Kitsui was also trained in the art of Chakra Dispersion. This allowed him to remove his chakra signal from existence, and to take upon anothers Chakra Signal, which assisted him to sneak in to other nations. His life as a Genin was rather uneventful from then on, and he was entered into the Chunin Exams, merely a month after his graduation. Chunin Exams The Chunin Exams with Kitsui were much harder than the usual. These Chunin Exams would have four stages. Stage One, which would have all those entered go through an obstacle course. Stage Two, which would have all those entered go through a 'Capture the Flag'. Stage Three, which would have all those entered go through a written exam. Which leaves Stage Four, which would have all those entered go through tournament style combat. Stage One started off relatively simple, the first few obstacles allowing even the worst of Genin to succeed, being simple gates and trees. The more intense segment occurred later, with Jonin being spilled all over the course, leading to combat on the move. Kitsui wasn't like his fellow Genin, who would engage in combat. Kitsui would simply force peace into the minds of his opposers, and they would simply let him pass. Kitsui was the first one done the first stage, and the rest finished hours after he did. Stage Two had a simple concept. Each Genin would be given a small flag which they would have to simultaneously protect, while having to steal the flags of other Genin. Once a flag had been stolen, the original bearer of the flag would be teleported away, signalling a failure. Once all but fifty remained, they would end the course. Kitsui started off by teleporting to a remote location, allowing for everyone else to do the dirty work. When the occasional Genin came to steal his flag, Kitsui would once again instil peace, and the other would hand over the flag to Kitsui. Stage Three was the written exam, and what worried Kitsui the most. Despite being a pacifist, he did not enjoy exams. He may have been intelligent, but he certainly was't able to work well under pressure. Kitsui tricked his own mind into thinking that he was fine with tests, and Kitsui passed with ease. Stage Four was the favourite of many Genin, Kitsui not being one of them. Every match he had, he would instil peace into his opponent, which would lead to his opponent giving up. For his final round, Kitsui was ordered not to instil peace, and instead engage in combat. Kitsui sighed as he prepared his fighting stance. As his opponent charged in at him, he simply walked through Kitsui, who wasn't even visible at the time. As the opponent went through him, Kitsui shovel kicked his knees, shattering them, and no one understood where Kitsui was. Kitsui later explained it as his clans other Hiden, the State of Schrödinger, which allowed him to both be tangible and intangible at the same time. After the four stages had been completed, Kitsui was one of few Genin that were promoted into Chunin, only passing due to Kitsui's insistence of the others graduation, due to a 'gut feeling' Kitsui was feeling. Chunin As a Chunin, Kitsui was glad of where he was. Kitsui was able to create strategies for the village, where he did not have to directly engage in combat, save the times where he was forced to raise his hand. He strategized attacks and raids into small villages, as well as infiltration missions into other Hidden Villages. Kitsui made a few friends while he was a Chunin, but they all were brutally executed during a mission, a mission where Kitsui wasn't permitted to attend. The loss of his only friends cast Kitsui into a temporary state of depression, which went against his clans ideologies, of remaining positive, and to attempt to spread said positivity amongst comrades. While in this state of depression, many of the higher bodies in the political side of Konoha thought that it would be useful to recruit Kitsui as a politician, as they had seen his works of art, mainly the book he was writing. When Kitsui was approached, Kitsui agreed, and he became a politician. Kitsui was invited to many conferences, his persuasive language constantly winning them all their debates. Kitsui was enjoying his political career, and he heavily thought he should stay as a politician. It wasn't until a conference was attacked by a group of rouge shinobi. Kitsui was prepared to instil peace, but he was immediately ushered away into a panic room. Kitsui asked if he was allowed to defend the conference, but he was told politicians were to stay within the panic room. After the incident had ended, Kitsui ended his time as a politician, and went back into his career as a shinobi. His credentials had soon earned him the position as Jonin. Jonin Many of the higher powers were wary of Kitsui's young age, saying that he should not be promoted at such a young age. However, the Hokage insisted, and Kitsui was allowed to become a jonin. His young age made his missions when he was younger go off almost flawlessly, no one believing that such a young child could ever become a spy sent to watch them. Kitsui wasn't permitted a team to supervise as they believed he was too young at the time. In response, Kitsui was permitted to use his free time training. Kitsui would often practise utilization of his clan's Hiden techniques. Kitsui was often asked to infiltrate villages to investigate their potential military plans. Kitsui went, knowing that his mastery over stealth would allow for no violence to occur. Kitsui infiltrated many Lands, including the other great nations, with no visible effort, doing it as more so as an instinct than action. Kitsui used his spare time to master his Hiden, going as far as creating a new technique that his Hiden would utilize, which allowed him to spawn a large cosmic entity which he could command as if it was an extension of his limbs. This technique allowed him to devastate battlefields with ease. Kitsui also began to form poetry. He'd take inspiration from anything. Nature, man-made facilities, and even people themselves. One of his more famous poems, "Scorched Night", made his poetry famous, some going as far to publish his poems in the style of books. Millions of copies have already been sold, and more are still being sold. With the revenue he made, he became a rich figure, owning a mansion both in Konoha, and in the far mountains. Request for Travel At the age of thirteen, Kitsui requested to travel on his own, so he can truly find the meaning of life itself, but would remain loyal to Konoha, and would accomplish any missions they may assign him, in a similar fashion to . At first, the Hokage was reluctant to let such a valuable asset out of his sight, but eventually gave in, and granted the child permission to travel. Kitsui left as soon as he could, and left the gates of Konoha sometime around midnight. Kitsui travelled to many locations, including countries, but mainly went to Taverns, where he was able to amaze others with little tricks, making small versions of the Cosmic Avatar, and winning them over with his poetry. The first battle Kitsui encountered after beginning his travels occurred a week after his departure. A group of Kumo-nin ambushed Kitsui, and Kitsui quickly redirected their attacks. Kitsui told them to let him be on his way, but they attacked. Kitsui kept redirecting their attacks, not wanting to harm them. The Kumo-nin insulted Kitsui consistently, but Kitsui ignored it until his anger got the best of him, and he attacked back. He created a Vermillion Bird, and the bird devastated the group of twenty skilled Kumo-nin in less than a second. Kitsui dispersed his bird, and continued on his path. Kitsui eventually encountered Seikyo Uchiha, and the two began a battle. After Kitsui had defeated Seikyo, the two bonded and became close friends. Eventually, along with help from Seikyo, Kitsui was able to travel to the remains of his home galaxy, and his planet. On the planet, Kitsui travelled the planet for a few years, searching for the Hiden of the other branches. Kitsui, was one of the Central Branch. There were four other branches, The Northern Branch, The Eastern Branch, The Southern Branch, and The Western Branch. Kitsui eventually found the Hiden techniques of the other branches. These four Hiden techniques were the Path of the Spiritual Plane, the ???, the ???, and the ???. Kitsui spent more years on his home planet, mastering the other Hiden of the other branches, and invented some techniques of his own. Kitsui eventually made his way back to Earth, using the a technique he had invented which acted in a similar matter to the Kamui. Kitsui is currently on his travels, and awaits for the future. ('''MORE TO BE ADDED AS SERK'S FC CONTINUES) Appearance Among other well known shinobi, Kitsui is relatively short, being only five feet ten inches in height. Despite this, his aura of power, combined with his intimidating looks, Kitsui is feared. His spiked oak brown hair resembles that of hardwood, shiny and oaklike. He commonly wears a white collared shirt, and sports a black jacket on top, often left open to reveal his white collared shirt. On the back of his neck, he has a tattoo of the Inyou Clan Symbol, which is similar to an eye. Kitsui tells others that the marking symbolizes the fact that the Inyou have an 'infinite viewscope over the cosmos', which Kitsui enjoys to prove, be it via his Hiden, or the book he is currently writing. Personality The first thing many notice about Kitsui is his pacifist nature, as he rather enjoys to instil peace than combat, and his insistence on coming to a compromise. This personality trait often confuses others into lowering their guard, and to underestimate Kitsui's true power. Despite Kitsuui enjoying peace, Kitsui is relatively easy to anger, and he is not to be underestimated. His command over the Yin and the Yang, makes him a powerful opponent, especially when combined with his clans Hiden, which heavily relies on the use of Yin and Yang. Kitsui has herpetophobia, which is essentially a fear of reptiles, specifically Lizards. He says he dislikes the pace at which they can move, and the size of their eyes, afraid that theirs eyes might 'burst' at any given moment. His friends state that lizards are small, insignificant creatures, and that Kitsui should not be afraid, yet he is. Kitsui commonly intertwines his fingers behind his back. Although no one knows why, many say it is a quirk of his, while others say it has something to do with his clans beliefs. Despite being a hardcore pacifist, Kitsui has come to enjoy the art of combat, as he has been 'tainted' by the human race. He offers one up to three chances to leave him be, but not many do so. Abilites Unique Traits A unique trait of Kitsui also spans across the Inyou Clan. The clan is highly resistant to the art of Genjutsu, almost being immune. It takes a master of Genjutsu to even phase the clansmen slightly, before the members quickly snap out of it. This trait allows them to focus on countering Taijutsu and Ninjutsu attacks, two arts which the Inyou Clan are highly familiar with. Hiden Kitsui, as a member of the Inyou Clan is granted with two Hiden techniques, the Path of the Planetary Plane and the State of Schrödinger. is a series of technique exclusive to the sole Survivor of the Inyou people, and this Path has many subpaths, as it is the derivation of many, many similar Hiden. The fighting style granted by this technique is regarded as the embodiment of 'Illusion', being something that should not exist. Trickery that fools the visual prowess of almost every Dōjutsu]] A technique exclusive to the Inyou people, State of Schrödinger is regarded as an impossible jutsu, allowing for one to be both tangible and intangible at the same time. These two Hiden techniques are what practically defines Kitsui as a shinobi, these two techniques being his most used. Taijutsu Kitsui, as do all users of the Planetary Path, utilize a combination of Muay Thai and Wing Chun within their Taijutsu. Muay Thai is a physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins and is known as "the art of eight limbs", because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. Wing Chun is a chinese martial art, and is based off of redirecting and making quick strikes to the opponent. This martial art utilizes both grappling and striking of the opponent to create a simple seeming, yet deadly form of combat. Kenjutsu Kitsui does not utilize a sword in combat, believing that is a symbol of war, which is something he stands against, as Kitsui is a hardcore pacifist. However, Kitsui is easily angered, and when angered, will utilize a sword in combat. However, the weapon is not generally his, as he'll steal the opponents blade, and will use it to the best of his capabilities. When Kitsui does use a blade, he is able to channel his strange chakra into it, allowing for him to render incoming techniques null, negating their effects. When the blade is infused with his chakra, the blade is unable to be held by anyone but himself, due to his chakra having the potential to absorb the chakra of humans. After he doesn't need the blade, he takes back the infused chakra and leaves the blade be. Genjutsu Kitsui is able to utilize the Creation of Peace technique granted to all users of the Planetary Path. This genjutsu is able to reprogram minds, in a similar fashion to the Kotoamatsukami, which is able to reprogram the minds of others without the other noticing whatsoever. This allows him to instil peace forcefully into the target(s), as a way to avoid combat in general. Ninjutsu Most of the techniques utilized by Kitsui come under the prowess of the Planetary Path, as those techniques are classified to be one of the strongest techniques to exist. Other than that, Kitsui is able to use Poem Techniques, an art of techniques exclusive to him. By reciting his poems, he is able to have varying impacts depending on the poem. Kitsui utilizes these than using his Hiden, as he states his Poem's are rather useful. Such as with his Scorched Night, a poem which earned him his riches. Upon completing its recital, Kitsui 'becomes one with the wind', gaining speed equivalent to that of Six of the Eight gates being opened. The wind around the area increases in speed, tearing natural objects around him into shreds. Kitsui is then able to utilize Wind Release techniques with relative ease. Not only is Kitsui able to use these techniques with ease, Kitsui is also able to use the Wind Release techniques with skills that of someone who has been using Wind Release all their life. When utilizing the Poem Technique of his poem known as "Blazed Morning", the impacts vary quite differently than that of the "Scorched Night". Upon finishing it's recital, the heat in the surrounding area increases drastically, impacting all save the user. The skin of all save the user begins to dry up, causing dehydration, which leads to less of a focus. Kitsui is then able to utilize Fire Release release techniques with ease, able to utilize them with complete mastery of the element. Poems Quotes Trivia *Kitsui wishes to teach others his State of Schrödinger to others so at least one of his clan's Hiden can survive. *Kitsui wants to teach; Katsu Unmei, ???, ???, ???, and ???. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Badass Category:Yin Release User Category:Yang Release User Category:Yin-Yang Release User Category:Fanon Clans Category:Clan Category:New Category:Sage Category:Space Category:Planet Category:Stuff Category:Fuck You Category:Cosmos Category:Awesone